


Long Arm of the Law

by thebiwholived



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiwholived/pseuds/thebiwholived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny loves touching Dean when they have sex. Like really loves it. Dean doesn't think he's going to let him this time.</p><p>AU only because Benny is a cop and therefore there are handcuffs laying around. But you can imagine it in-universe if you'd like to think they have them around for more recreational purposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Arm of the Law

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a [prompt](http://marymotherofdean.tumblr.com/post/67676566237/anna-what-about-cop-benny-being-super-touchy-during-sex) on tumblr.

Benny’s so caught up in kissing Dean that he doesn’t realize what’s happening until the handcuffs close around his wrists with a series of soft clicks. His eyes fly open in surprise and Dean smirks down at him, tossing the keys to the side.

“What the-”

But Dean leans down and presses their lips together again as Benny tugs at the restraints. A little thrill travels up Dean’s spine at that and he reaches around behind him, grasping Benny’s stiff cock and guiding it to his hole, already lubed and stretched and waiting. Dean wiggles a bit, bracing his knees on either side of Benny, and sinks down slowly. Benny bucks up into him, shoving his cock deeper, and Dean moans into his mouth.

Benny pulls his head back and gasps, “Babe, please. Lemme go. I need-...I need to...”

Dean ignores him and slides down the rest of the way. Once Benny’s completely inside him, he sits there for a minute, biting his lip, catching his breath. His own cock twitches and a drop of pre-come slides down along the underside vein. There’s no better feeling in the world than this, Benny hot and thick inside him, filling him up like nothing else can.

He starts to move, planting his hands on Benny’s chest and rolling his hips around a bit. Benny makes a noise in the back of his throat and tugs harder at the handcuffs. Usually, Benny’s got his hands all over Dean by now, ghosting down his sides, grabbing his hips, running fingers through his hair. Dean knows how badly he wants to be able to do that, how much he needs it, even though Dean never could understand the fascination.

But he doesn’t unlock the cuffs. He’s in control now.

He adjusts the angle and switches up the slow, delicious burn of friction for the sharp jolts of pleasure of Benny’s cockhead rubbing constantly over his prostate. Benny writhes under him and Dean speeds up, throwing his head back, one hand on Benny’s stomach and the other behind his back, balanced on Benny’s thigh.

He feels that slow build of pressure begin, feels his balls start to tighten, and it’s so good he doesn’t even reach up to touch himself, just keeps going, slamming himself up and down on Benny’s cock, hot and fast and brilliant.

Benny’s given up begging, knows it won’t get him anywhere so he grits his teeth and clenches his eyes shut, whimpering at the brutal pace. Another minute and Benny’s wrists jerk hard against the chain as he comes. “Dean!” he whines, and thrusts his hips up. Dean feels the hot seed spilling inside of him and then it’s all over and he’s coming too, streaking Benny’s hairy belly.

Dean rocks back and forth lazily, easing them both through their orgasms, then slumps forward, breathing heavily, his sweaty forehead slipping over Benny’s shoulder.

Benny gets his breath back and squirms a bit. “You gonna unchain me now, brother?” he asks grumpily. But he smiles a little and Dean huffs a laugh before sitting up, cock still in his ass, and reaches for the key on the bedside table.

As soon as the handcuffs are off, Benny wraps his arms around Dean and crushes their mouths together, biting at Dean’s lower lip. He rolls them over, slipping free of Dean's body as they go, and suddenly his hands are everywhere, all over Dean like he’s been starving for it. He pulls back and starts kissing Dean’s face, his forehead, his cheeks, his eyelids, the tip of his nose. Touching everywhere, hands grabbing Dean’s biceps, skimming over his calves, petting his belly.

“You’re such a freak,” Dean chuckles.

Benny grunts. “And you’re the most beautiful fucking thing in the whole goddamn universe.” He holds Dean’s sides and peppers his stomach with light, feathery kisses. “And if you think, Dean Winchester, that I’m gonna let you up any time soon, you are sadly mistaken.”

So Dean relaxes against the sheets and smiles blissfully. He buries a hand in Benny’s short hair and lies there as Benny worships every inch of his aching body and tells him over and over how much he’s adored.


End file.
